monsterlegendsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/11 October 2016
01:33:23 Iniciando bot y logger.py ... 01:33:23 Iniciando conexión 01:33:26 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 01:33:42 BowserRDML: suza y el bot 01:34:11 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 01:34:19 R2-Z73: HumanoidPikachu ha entrado, favor de mantener el chat en orden y en buen estado. 01:34:32 HumanoidPikachu: 3.109 ediciones del bot 01:34:34 HumanoidPikachu: k 01:34:46 BowserRDML: ya me alcanzo 01:34:56 BowserRDML: hijo de su programador 01:34:59 HumanoidPikachu: oc, k den. 01:35:09 HumanoidPikachu: /kiden/ 01:38:41 BowserRDML: .... 01:39:15 HumanoidPikachu: re-abrieron Frikipedia 01:39:19 HumanoidPikachu: con otro wiki, wut 01:39:36 BowserRDML: KHE?! 01:39:41 HumanoidPikachu: o no sé si alguien compró el dominio. 01:39:58 HumanoidPikachu: http://frikipedia.es 01:40:32 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 01:40:43 BowserRDML: Hola ebe 01:41:24 HumanoidPikachu: El punto ekide 01:41:47 Ebenecer: >:V 01:42:11 Pxndx Clxus: hola everardo 01:42:14 Pxndx Clxus: n.n 01:42:20 Ebenecer: Hi 01:42:39 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 01:42:48 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 01:44:08 Pxndx Clxus: !status 01:44:12 R2-Z73: Inicio: 01:44:08 11 October 2016 UTC. Tiempo arrancando: 0 días, 0 horas, 10 minutos y 45 segundos. Última registración del chat fue 0 días, 0 horas, 1 minutos y 18 segundos. 01:44:30 BowserRDML: "Bienvenido a la Enciclopedia Apócrifa, un archivo de sabiduría intempestiva que todos pueden (intentar) editar. Esta página es un proyecto personal de un tipejo que se hace llamar Krusher, no porque le sobre tiempo sino por todo lo contrario. Consulta la página de ayuda si quieres expresar aquí tus sentimientos contra el mundo. Por favor, ten en cuenta que está todo aún patas arriba." 01:44:57 Ebenecer: La cierran, Hacen problema aca y la re abren? VENDETTA ):V 01:45:04 Pxndx Clxus: so suit 01:45:07 HumanoidPikachu: Shhh 01:45:10 HumanoidPikachu: (serio) 01:45:15 HumanoidPikachu: !kick+Ebe 01:45:25 Ebenecer: why 01:45:30 HumanoidPikachu: !kick+Yo 01:45:45 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por Minase Kirishima-Rei. /// 01:45:45 Ebenecer: ez hora de molestar a Pika (bounce) 01:45:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (d9) 01:45:54 Ebenecer: (:c) 01:45:57 HumanoidPikachu: K den 01:46:04 HumanoidPikachu: C: 01:46:17 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 01:46:25 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 01:46:33 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 01:46:42 R2-Z73: HumanoidPikachu ha entrado, favor de mantener el chat en orden y en buen estado. 01:46:52 Suzaku 13: Tsss, ia iego el vot a la dfenza :v 01:46:54 HumanoidPikachu: Ebe, no. 01:47:03 BowserRDML: suza omg 01:47:09 BowserRDML: quieres ser mod? 01:47:20 HumanoidPikachu: x'ddd 01:47:22 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 01:47:25 HumanoidPikachu: y se ausenta 01:48:08 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bows, ¿ya decidiste si vas a ser buró otra vez? :v 01:48:40 Pxndx Clxus: si. hazte buró 01:48:57 Pxndx Clxus: necesitamos más muebles 01:49:05 BowserRDML: nop 01:49:11 Ebenecer: muebles ? (:c) 01:49:19 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Buró = Muebles :v :v 01:49:29 Pxndx Clxus: para los fanes de jKg 01:49:31 Pxndx Clxus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLbJsh-cWCU 01:49:42 Suzaku 13: jajaja 01:49:46 Suzaku 13: Se me ocurrió algo pero tendría un ban eterno jajaja :'v 01:49:55 HumanoidPikachu: Hazlo x'd 01:50:05 Ebenecer: kiero verlo (bounce) 01:50:08 Pxndx Clxus: see haslo 01:50:10 Ebenecer: wait 01:50:12 HumanoidPikachu: (bounce) 01:50:15 Ebenecer: puse quiero con k 01:50:17 Ebenecer: D: 01:50:22 HumanoidPikachu: : D 01:50:27 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 01:50:35 Pxndx Clxus: seehaslo 01:50:46 HumanoidPikachu: ... 01:50:51 HumanoidPikachu: ;exit 01:51:22 Dziatzkull0704: When el chat se llena 01:52:19 Iniciando bot y logger.py ... 01:52:29 HumanoidPikachu: ;sk 01:52:39 R2-Z73: No entiendo la frase ekide. Intentalo nuevamente si quieres. :v 01:52:44 HumanoidPikachu: xD 01:52:54 Ebenecer: ;sk 01:52:56 Ebenecer: ke wea 01:52:58 Ebenecer: es eso 01:53:00 HumanoidPikachu: solo para mi 01:53:02 HumanoidPikachu: ;sk 01:53:12 R2-Z73: Okey, si no quieres... (:c). 01:53:15 HumanoidPikachu: (derp) 01:53:17 Ebenecer: /me se siente ignorado 01:53:19 Pxndx Clxus: !kick+Yo 01:53:22 BowserRDML: bye 01:53:24 HumanoidPikachu: oc 01:53:26 Ebenecer: YEY 01:53:28 Ebenecer: (bounce) 01:53:31 HumanoidPikachu: ;sk 01:53:48 R2-Z73: No entiendo la frase Expulsar a Envejecer. Intentalo nuevamente si quieres. :v 01:53:51 HumanoidPikachu: >:v 01:54:11 Dziatzkull0704: (laughing) 01:54:26 Ebenecer: Envejecer 01:54:28 Ebenecer: ENVEJECER 01:54:39 Ebenecer: (:D) 01:54:42 Dziatzkull0704: Evejecer* 01:54:46 Ebenecer: No 01:54:49 Ebenecer: No 01:54:51 Ebenecer: /me c ba afk 01:54:54 HumanoidPikachu: ;sk 01:55:20 R2-Z73: No entiendo la frase que tu dijiste, pero... yo amo a Ebenecer. Intentalo nuevamente si quieres. :v 01:55:31 HumanoidPikachu: Lol 01:55:43 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 01:55:51 Suzaku 13: (kappa) 01:55:54 Dziatzkull0704: (wat) 01:56:03 HumanoidPikachu: Y todos murieron 01:56:06 HumanoidPikachu: el fin. 01:56:08 HumanoidPikachu: (kappa) 01:56:15 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 01:56:23 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 01:56:32 Dziatzkull0704: (foreveralone) 01:57:52 /// Dziatzkull0704 ha salido del chat /// 01:58:00 Ebenecer: Chat se murio (bounce) 01:58:11 Ebenecer: Revivanlo plox (bounce) 01:59:00 HumanoidPikachu: Ño, me da flojera. 01:59:05 HumanoidPikachu: ;sk 01:59:16 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por R2-Z73. /// 01:59:18 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 01:59:27 R2-Z73: HumanoidPikachu ha entrado, favor de mantener el chat en orden y en buen estado. 01:59:29 Suzaku 13: HumanoidPikachu es mujer (doge) 01:59:35 HumanoidPikachu: KE 01:59:37 HumanoidPikachu: NO! 01:59:46 Suzaku 13: Bueno, entonces eres shota (doge) 01:59:48 Ebenecer: digok 02:00:11 Suzaku 13: En todo caso si insistes entonces uke (kappa) 02:00:16 Ebenecer: Aiuda 02:00:20 Ebenecer: Pika me quiere hacer sentir un Uke D: 02:00:23 Ebenecer: en Discord D: 02:00:34 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por Minase Kirishima-Rei. /// 02:00:35 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:00:43 Suzaku 13: jajaja 02:00:48 Pxndx Clxus: eres un uke ebe?? 02:00:59 Ebenecer: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/208061497564200962/235220027446525953/unknown.png 02:01:02 Ebenecer: Araos 02:01:05 Ebenecer: N + O 02:01:11 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:01:19 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:01:28 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:01:36 R2-Z73: HumanoidPikachu ha entrado, favor de mantener el chat en orden y en buen estado. 02:01:42 Minase Kirishima-Rei: okya .v 02:02:18 Ebenecer: Chicos 02:02:21 Ebenecer: Tengo miedo de Pia 02:02:23 Ebenecer: Pika* 02:02:55 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No te preocupes, si te sigue tratando de llevar al otro lado... me avisas y yo con gusto hago algo xdxDXdxD :v 02:02:57 HumanoidPikachu: (derp) ... Que? 02:03:08 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Eso sí, en Discord yo no puedo hacer nada :'v 02:03:17 /// Pxndx Clxus ha salido del chat /// 02:03:25 /// Pxndx Clxus ha entrado al chat. /// 02:03:54 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 02:03:58 Pxndx Clxus: quiero ver 02:04:09 Pxndx Clxus: ebe de seguro siendo él mismo n.n 02:04:40 Pxndx Clxus: ebenecer es ukecer jajaja 02:04:42 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Es cierto, ¿de qué te quejas Ebe? ¿Que no ya tienes o tuviste experiencia con Peggy? .v 02:04:48 Ebenecer: Soy Hombre 02:04:50 Ebenecer: HETERO 02:04:52 Ebenecer: ALEJESE 02:04:54 Ebenecer: DE 02:04:56 Ebenecer: MI 02:04:58 /// Ebenecer ha sido expulsado por Minase Kirishima-Rei. /// 02:04:59 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 02:05:07 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 02:05:15 Ebenecer: Me mercia un 2/3 de hace rato pero meh 02:05:21 Ebenecer: merecia* 02:05:24 Ebenecer: ... 02:05:28 Ebenecer: Los chat hacks es fueron (nc)? 02:05:30 Pxndx Clxus: hicieste tus dos tercios de un sólo golpe 02:05:38 HumanoidPikachu: es fueron 02:05:40 HumanoidPikachu: oc 02:05:46 Ebenecer: Araos 02:05:50 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Si Araos te dice ban, es ban. 02:05:52 Pxndx Clxus: Ebenecer 02:06:03 Ebenecer: es: 1/3 Advertencia 2/3 Advertenia 3/3 Kick 4/3 Ban 02:06:07 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No Ebe. 02:06:14 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Con Araos eso no ha funcionado nunca. 02:06:16 Ebenecer: Pero si asi es la wea 02:06:18 Pxndx Clxus: no, eso no dice en ningú lado 02:06:20 Ebenecer: (nc) 02:06:48 Ebenecer: Creo que hare algo que pense que no haria :'v 02:06:50 Pxndx Clxus: te puedo banear al un tercio 02:07:00 Ebenecer: Puedes banearme (nc)? 02:07:02 Pxndx Clxus: ser uke?? 02:07:04 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 02:07:06 Ebenecer: WN 02:07:08 Ebenecer: D: 02:07:10 /// Ebenecer ha sido expulsado por Minase Kirishima-Rei. /// 02:07:10 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 02:07:19 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 02:07:27 Pxndx Clxus: puedo expulsarte ebe 02:07:29 Minase Kirishima-Rei: La siguiente ya es ban :v 02:07:31 Pxndx Clxus: banearte y demás 02:07:52 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 02:08:00 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 02:08:43 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos, si vuelve a hacer lo mismo, le das kick. 02:08:49 Pxndx Clxus: chip 02:09:21 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 02:09:30 Pxndx Clxus: !kick+Ebenecer+recover 02:09:36 HumanoidPikachu: LOL 02:09:49 Pxndx Clxus: no tengo el poder pika 02:09:53 Pxndx Clxus: porqué?? 02:10:03 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos, ¿quieres ser admin 7u7 ? (???) 02:10:09 Pxndx Clxus: no u.u 02:10:15 HumanoidPikachu: ;showlist:mod_list 02:10:18 Pxndx Clxus: ser admin es tedioso 02:10:22 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿Tedioso? 02:10:36 Pxndx Clxus: hacen cosas de admins no?? 02:10:44 Pxndx Clxus: hablar con wikicental y eso 02:10:51 Pxndx Clxus: no me llevo con ellos 02:10:58 Pxndx Clxus: wiki central* 02:11:02 Pxndx Clxus: jejeje 02:11:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿Que no has visto a Bows? Ese men está ocupado todo el año sin hacer casi nada y fue buró, ahora es admin :v 02:11:13 HumanoidPikachu: (:c) 02:11:16 HumanoidPikachu: root;eval$NombreRealDeHumanoid 02:11:18 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 02:11:22 HumanoidPikachu: ):v 02:11:26 Pxndx Clxus: null 02:11:34 Pxndx Clxus: es cierto 02:11:41 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos, ¿sigues queriendo a Peggy? 02:11:46 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Pregunta random :v 02:11:49 Pxndx Clxus: un poquito 02:11:58 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿Extrañas que te cante por MP? :v 02:12:01 Pxndx Clxus: ya casi no la/lo recuerdo 02:12:08 Pxndx Clxus: nunca cantaba por MP 02:12:14 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Claro que sí ):v 02:12:16 Pxndx Clxus: estaba tont@ 02:12:25 Pxndx Clxus: siempre me decía voy a cantar 02:12:37 Pxndx Clxus: y de pronto escribía lalala en el chat 02:12:39 Minase Kirishima-Rei: A mi me llenaba de spam mi MP, por eso l@ kickeaba 02:12:41 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 02:12:52 Pxndx Clxus: no sé que pensaba 02:13:08 Pxndx Clxus: se creía la flauta Bos esponja de calamardo oo que pex 02:13:15 Pxndx Clxus: Bob* 02:13:22 Pxndx Clxus: Bous Esponja jajajaa 02:13:28 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ni con 12 años creo que haya madurado ya... 02:13:51 Pxndx Clxus: imagínate a Cavenfish riendo 02:14:00 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ya vuelvo. 02:14:04 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 02:14:13 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja la última vez que le hablé fue en wiki gemas 02:14:17 Pxndx Clxus: era admin 02:15:01 BranDaniMB: Peggy Admi :v 02:15:22 BranDaniMB: Estaban costos de personal y de opciones (yaonion) 02:16:23 HumanoidPikachu: !r2-z73 02:16:27 R2-Z73: Su función dentro de esta Wiki es monitorear el chat y crear registro de ello, como este bot no puede responder mensajes puedes dejarle a su creador (HumanoidPikachu / FurryYoukai / ElFurro, etc, etc, etc.). 02:16:38 HumanoidPikachu: (yao) 02:17:24 Pxndx Clxus: una vez vinieron las wikigemas a indagar sobre piggy 02:18:01 Pxndx Clxus: !BranDaniMB 02:18:15 R2-Z73: Su función dentro de esta Wiki es responder tus dudas en cualquier página, crear artículos y controlar el orden en la comunidad, también te puede ayudar en edición y si tienes problemas con algún usuario en el chat o en cualquier hilo, avísale para que te pueda brindar una solución a tu problema. 02:18:41 Pxndx Clxus: !Suzaku 13 02:18:48 BranDaniMB: !HumanoidPikachu 02:18:53 HumanoidPikachu: !humanoidpikachu 02:18:56 R2-Z73: Su función dentro de esta Wiki es crear actualizaciones, mejorar y controlar al bot, cualquier sugerencia o duda que tengas sobre éste bot puedes preguntarle a él. 02:19:14 Pxndx Clxus: !Alejandro171 02:19:18 BranDaniMB: Escribes mal tu propio nick (? 02:19:28 HumanoidPikachu: ño 02:19:36 HumanoidPikachu: !sactage 02:19:38 HumanoidPikachu: ocno 02:20:01 BranDaniMB: !Pxndx Clxus 02:20:08 HumanoidPikachu: ;sk 02:20:31 Pxndx Clxus: jijitñ 02:20:37 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 02:20:44 Pxndx Clxus: te odio bot 02:20:59 BranDaniMB: Hey :v 02:21:10 HumanoidPikachu: v: yeH 02:21:12 BranDaniMB: Ahora esta el bot me acosa (:d) 02:21:32 HumanoidPikachu: La que me acosa mas es mi helper (idea) 02:22:48 Suzaku 13: ¿Dijeron 60+111? (doge) 02:23:16 BranDaniMB: 60 + 111 = 60111 (doge) 02:23:42 BranDaniMB: Entonces 1 + 1? 02:24:11 Iniciando bot y logger.py ... 02:24:15 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:24:27 HumanoidPikachu: :v 02:24:36 HumanoidPikachu: R2, Foo 02:24:39 R2-Z73: Foo test. 02:24:41 HumanoidPikachu: yas 02:24:43 Suzaku 13: 22 02:24:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: R2, Prueb 02:24:49 R2-Z73: Foo test. 02:24:51 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Prueba* 02:24:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: k 02:25:11 HumanoidPikachu: R2, no, tu shh. ):v 02:25:14 R2-Z73: No, tu Shhh! HumanoidPikachu ):v 02:25:57 HumanoidPikachu: :v 02:26:03 HumanoidPikachu: R2, di Foo test 02:26:06 R2-Z73: Foo test. 02:26:10 HumanoidPikachu: :D 02:26:16 HumanoidPikachu: \ :D / 02:27:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ya besense x12 02:28:01 HumanoidPikachu: A quien le dices? 02:28:53 Pxndx Clxus: Blitz 1/3 02:28:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: A ti. :v 02:29:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Araos me traiciono. xdxd (okay) 02:29:22 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 02:29:30 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja estoy del lado de Minase y Bran 02:29:44 Pxndx Clxus: aunque él no me quiera XD 02:29:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Uff men. :v 02:29:53 HumanoidPikachu: ;r 02:29:55 Iniciando bot y logger.py ... 02:30:06 Pxndx Clxus: si, pero poco 02:30:09 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos, Blitz está de nuestro lado también... 02:30:18 Pxndx Clxus: ok, no lo sabía 02:30:23 BranDaniMB: No se de que hablan :v 02:30:26 Pxndx Clxus: bienvenido a este lado Blitz 02:30:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :v 02:30:47 HumanoidPikachu: R2, :v 02:30:49 BranDaniMB: Seguiré viendo SAO y Araos si te quiero :v 02:30:52 Pxndx Clxus: :v 02:30:55 HumanoidPikachu: Aww <3 02:31:02 BranDaniMB: Como amigo :v 02:31:07 HumanoidPikachu: lel 02:31:10 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Todos queremos a Araos <3 02:31:13 HumanoidPikachu: R2, te amo c: 02:31:17 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 02:31:25 Pxndx Clxus: es un día feliz 02:31:36 Pxndx Clxus: omg!! te besó un robot pika 02:31:41 HumanoidPikachu: a poz... di K den (kappa) 02:31:44 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:31:52 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:32:02 R2-Z73: K den (kappa) 02:32:05 Minase Kirishima-Rei: El que no, que ching.... adre : :v :v :v 02:32:10 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Okya :c 02:32:13 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 02:32:26 Pxndx Clxus: a poz... di azúcar 02:32:49 HumanoidPikachu: solo a mi me responde x'd 02:32:56 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 02:33:03 Pxndx Clxus: oh pues 02:33:06 BranDaniMB: a poz... di K den (kappa) 02:33:21 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:33:31 Pxndx Clxus: que pachó Blich?? 02:33:43 HumanoidPikachu: !decir+!decir (yao) 02:33:45 R2-Z73: !decir (yao) 02:34:25 Iniciando bot y logger.py ... 02:34:28 HumanoidPikachu: ke buno, lo rompiste 02:34:32 Pxndx Clxus: ustedes me tienen muy feliz 02:34:40 HumanoidPikachu: ;kickea a... Pxndx Clxus 02:34:42 HumanoidPikachu: okno 02:34:44 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 02:34:46 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Awww <3 02:35:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: T_T 02:35:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hagan a Araos admin. :'v / 02:35:10 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Lo kickeas y yo que te bloqueo permanentemente de aquí. 02:35:35 Pxndx Clxus: no admin no porque si me vuelvo loco que harán?? 02:35:39 HumanoidPikachu: Me baneas y yo... no c (yaoming) 02:35:42 Pxndx Clxus: un panda rabioso xd 02:36:11 Pxndx Clxus: pika, puedes deskickearme 02:36:18 Pxndx Clxus: o disculparte con eia n.n 02:36:28 Pxndx Clxus: sugiero lo primero 02:36:32 HumanoidPikachu: !unkick+Pxndx Clxus 02:36:35 HumanoidPikachu: Done. 02:36:39 Pxndx Clxus: n.n 02:36:47 Pxndx Clxus: ahora lo segundo 02:37:24 HumanoidPikachu: Minase, me puedes bañar, digo banear? (derp) 02:37:45 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No. 02:37:49 HumanoidPikachu: Why D: 02:38:26 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No soy así para banear por gusto. 02:38:37 HumanoidPikachu: :'v oc 02:38:56 Pxndx Clxus: ofrécele tus lágrimas comoo ofrenda 02:39:02 Pxndx Clxus: y un poco de tu sangre 02:39:23 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 02:39:31 Pxndx Clxus: los del directo de jKG 02:39:39 Pxndx Clxus: tres palabras, me vale 02:39:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿De mis lágrimas y mi sangre?... 02:40:10 Pxndx Clxus: pika debe ofrendarte sangre y lágrimas 02:40:15 Pxndx Clxus: quizá calme tu ira 02:41:50 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Pero no estoy enojada. Si, todavía me dan ganas de tirarlo de un barranco por el ban que me dió pero nada más. No soy tan negra por dentro v: 02:42:45 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja ay pika 02:49:52 HumanoidPikachu: Pxndx 02:50:15 BranDaniMB: Hubo Ban :v ? 02:50:17 HumanoidPikachu: 2 horas. 02:50:19 HumanoidPikachu: !ban+HumanoidPikachu+7200+Author request. 02:50:22 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:51:11 BranDaniMB: Si se baneo jajaja 02:51:29 ~ HumanoidPikachu ha sido desbaneado por Minase Kirishima-Rei. ~ 02:51:30 ~ HumanoidPikachu ha sido desbaneado por R2-Z73. ~ 02:51:52 BranDaniMB: Ya :v 02:51:57 BranDaniMB: Se supone xD 02:54:23 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 02:55:17 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 02:55:26 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 02:59:24 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 02:59:32 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 03:00:11 Pxndx Clxus: Hola Finn el humano 03:00:13 Pxndx Clxus: n.n 03:00:28 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:00:40 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:00:49 BranDaniMB: BRAIAN hace el trabajo de Mod como lo hace Ebe :v 03:01:03 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja Bran el bot 03:01:05 BranDaniMB: Ausente mirando desde las sombras .v 03:01:25 Minase Kirishima-Rei: El virus de Klout sigue... 03:01:46 BranDaniMB: Por que Klout, hace tanto que no viene :'v 03:01:51 Minase Kirishima-Rei: 7 horas ausente y 5 minutos activo v: 03:02:03 BranDaniMB: :v 03:02:06 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 03:02:08 BranDaniMB: Cierto xD 03:02:23 BranDaniMB: Hace falta ese par de Danny y Klout. 03:02:25 Pxndx Clxus: es cierto, él me dio mi primer kick 03:02:40 BRAIAN.FINN: :V 03:03:18 Pxndx Clxus: también Jondalar es divertido 03:03:21 BranDaniMB: Me gustaria que volvieran a venir. 03:03:29 Pxndx Clxus: y quién es el que se casó¡?? 03:03:42 BranDaniMB: También Jondalar. 19:30:33 Iniciando bot y logger.py ... 19:32:01 Pxndx Clxus: tú puedes meter al bot al Chat Minase?? 19:33:29 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Nope. 19:33:41 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Pika lo a de ver activado. 19:34:07 Pxndx Clxus: oh, ya... pensé que podías u.u 19:34:46 Pxndx Clxus: hace calor 19:34:51 Pxndx Clxus: y ni llueve u.u 19:34:56 Pxndx Clxus: odio el lugar donde vivo 19:35:05 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿Por? D: 19:38:16 Pxndx Clxus: hace mucho calor 19:38:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Aquí también hace bastante calor :'v 19:38:56 Pxndx Clxus: u.u 19:39:04 Pxndx Clxus: se calienta el planeta 19:39:11 Pxndx Clxus: y todo porque juego ML 19:39:21 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Nunca entiendo por que me pongo roja cuando hace calor... (derp) 19:39:55 Pxndx Clxus: es algo biológico 19:40:01 Pxndx Clxus: seguro tu tez es clara 19:41:10 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Sí (derp) 19:41:37 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 19:41:45 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 19:42:33 Pxndx Clxus: los vasos sanguíneos aumentan su diámetro en la piel para que estén en contacto con el medio ambiente (que es más frío) y de este modo se regule la temperatura del cuerpo 19:43:38 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ah... :'v 19:45:29 Pxndx Clxus: y como hay más sangre en la piel, ésta se ve rosácea 19:46:03 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja, así pasa cuando estudias algo relacionado con las ciencias biológicas 19:46:15 Pxndx Clxus: qué piensas estudiar Marian?? 19:46:28 Pxndx Clxus: espero que no pienses en casarte y tener hijos pronto 19:47:11 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 19:47:44 Pxndx Clxus: Bous Esponja!!! 19:47:47 Pxndx Clxus: hola n.n 19:48:12 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bous Esponja (lol) 19:48:16 BowserRDML: bous esponja.... 19:48:47 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Pienso estudiar medicina, Araos. Y no, la verdad de momento no estoy pensando en tener hijos. 19:48:51 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 19:49:23 Pxndx Clxus: medicina!!! jenial!!! 20:16:25 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:16:34 R2-Z73: K den (kappa) 20:16:46 HumanoidPikachu: Errebotencio (kappa) 20:16:51 BowserRDML: el que 20:23:09 Iniciando bot y logger.py ... 20:23:20 BowserRDML: ste pika 20:23:35 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:26:23 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Lo asustaste Bows :v 20:27:33 BowserRDML: (y) 20:29:08 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Regreso dentro de un rato (:3) 20:29:10 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 20:36:26 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:36:35 R2-Z73: K den (kappa) 20:36:41 HumanoidPikachu: Botencio (kappa) 20:37:07 HumanoidPikachu: !ban+HumanoidPikachu+1+By BranDaniMB 20:37:09 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:37:29 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:37:37 R2-Z73: K den (kappa) 20:37:42 BowserRDML: ... 20:37:47 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por BowserRDML. /// 20:37:49 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:37:57 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:38:06 R2-Z73: K den (kappa) 20:38:09 BowserRDML: por banearte a ti mismo 20:38:12 BowserRDML: (?) 20:38:14 HumanoidPikachu: asds- 20:38:17 HumanoidPikachu: Ke 20:38:25 HumanoidPikachu: Le dicen "K den" a Bran?!!?! 20:38:29 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 20:38:39 HumanoidPikachu: traidora ¬¬ 20:39:01 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 20:39:09 BowserRDML: y si tenia lag el bot y lo dijo tardado? 20:39:20 HumanoidPikachu: no c 20:39:48 BowserRDML: eres muy celoso 20:40:26 HumanoidPikachu: Lo soy :3 20:40:32 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 20:40:48 HumanoidPikachu: Finn que se llama Braian (d9) 20:41:41 BowserRDML: o/ 20:42:34 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola o/ 20:43:04 BranDaniMB: 20:51 10 oct 2016 Minase Kirishima-Rei (muro | contribuciones | bloquear) desbaneado el usuario HumanoidPikachu (muro | contribuciones | bloquear) del chat (deshacer) 20:43:12 BranDaniMB: Para que perdones a Marian :v 20:44:23 BowserRDML: http://imgur.com/1lHvWrT 20:44:28 BowserRDML: bonitas mascotas 20:44:59 BranDaniMB: 17:55 2 sep 2016 Minase Kirishima-Rei (muro | contribuciones | bloquear) desbaneado el usuario Super Varuna (muro | contribuciones | bloquear) del chat (deshacer) 17:54 2 sep 2016 R2-Z73 (muro | contribuciones | bloquear) banea del chat al usuario Super Varuna (muro | contribuciones | bloquear) con un plazo de un segundo, termina el 17:54 2 sep 2016 (Prueba) 20:45:28 BowserRDML: ... 20:45:31 BranDaniMB: Marian dura menos de un segundo desbaneando (? 20:47:34 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:47:45 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:47:54 R2-Z73: K den (kappa) 20:48:13 HumanoidPikachu: lagaso 20:48:18 HumanoidPikachu: Bows, wut 20:48:42 BowserRDML: yo que 20:49:35 BranDaniMB: 19:06 29 sep 2016 R2-Z73 (muro | contribuciones | bloquear) banea del chat al usuario Minase Kirishima-Rei (muro | contribuciones | bloquear) con un plazo de , termina el 19:06 29 sep 2016 (:v) 20:49:47 BranDaniMB: 19:14 29 sep 2016 Minase Kirishima-Rei (muro | contribuciones | bloquear) banea del chat al usuario HumanoidPikachu (muro | contribuciones | bloquear) con un plazo de 2 horas, termina el 21:14 29 sep 2016 (Mal comportamiento en el chat) 20:49:51 BranDaniMB: (yaonion) 20:50:03 BowserRDML: "mal comportamiento en el chat" 20:50:19 BowserRDML: hizo algo y no me fije para hacero yo? t_t (? 20:50:32 HumanoidPikachu: leí "Mal compartimiento con el chat" 20:50:45 BowserRDML: pues no leiste mal 20:50:50 BranDaniMB: Fue por banearla :v 20:50:53 BowserRDML: (yaoming) 20:50:59 BowserRDML: ah ya 20:54:01 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 21:07:02 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 21:07:11 BowserRDML: Hola minase 21:07:40 BRAIAN.FINN: Hola Marian o/ 21:09:36 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hola, ¿de qué hablan? 21:09:55 BowserRDML: de que el registro de baneos esta lleno de baneos del bot 21:10:25 HumanoidPikachu: el bot tuvo algun bañeo? :v 21:10:33 HumanoidPikachu: !reg-chatban 21:10:36 R2-Z73: ///SYS - . 21:10:49 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 21:11:43 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Últimamente se ha abusado del bot, estoy empezando a sentirme culpable por hacerlo admin. 21:14:19 BowserRDML: puedes bajarlo a mod de discusion 21:14:51 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Una cosa es kickear de juego, pero banear y abusar del poder del bot para jugar me parece ya inmaduro, se supone que es para que proteja los registros más no para usarlo de juguete. 21:15:02 BowserRDML: exacto 21:15:43 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 21:15:53 R2-Z73: K den (kappa) 21:15:56 BowserRDML: Hola pika 21:16:26 HumanoidPikachu: he dicho anteriormente: rebajarlo a Mod de contenido y mod del chat 21:16:44 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Nada cuesta repetirlo. 21:17:17 HumanoidPikachu: bueno, hazlo :v 21:19:58 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 21:20:07 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:42:09 Iniciando bot y logger.py ... 23:44:27 Pablo kurosaki-kun: Hola R2 xd 23:44:32 BowserRDML: el bot{ 23:44:35 BowserRDML: /me le pega 23:46:48 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 23:51:47 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 23:52:14 Suzaku 13: Que el oponente elimine todo tu equipo, solo te quede mega rayquaza y elimines todo el equipo real con él (doge) <3 23:52:33 Suzaku 13: todo el equipo oponente* (._.) 23:52:37 BowserRDML: lel 23:52:39 BowserRDML: xD 23:52:52 BowserRDML: panda reatziona! 23:53:23 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 23:53:53 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 23:55:07 Suzaku 13: ¿Y si dejo la computadora prendida y se termino durmiendo? (doge) 23:55:47 Pxndx Clxus: hola chicos, dejé la computadora y me quedé dormido u.u 23:55:53 BowserRDML: ... 23:56:01 Pxndx Clxus: qué pasó?? 23:56:07 BowserRDML: nada (derp) 23:56:14 BowserRDML: pinshi suza vidente (? 23:56:16 Pxndx Clxus: ya vieron a Demise?? futura legendaria de luz 23:56:23 BowserRDML: no la he visto, pasa imagen 23:56:44 Pxndx Clxus: no la tengo aún 23:56:47 Pxndx Clxus: deja la busco 23:57:20 Pxndx Clxus: es una con forma de la catrina de méxico 23:58:23 Suzaku 13: Mega Rayquaza en shuffle (fiesta) 23:58:36 BowserRDML: shuffle? 23:58:44 Suzaku 13: Pokémon Shuffle :v 23:58:50 /// Pablo kurosaki-kun ha salido del chat /// 23:59:02 Suzaku 13: io ia perdí mí dignidad, no sé si tú también quieras perderla (kappa) 23:59:08 BowserRDML: ._. 23:59:21 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 23:59:34 BowserRDML: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Shuffle 23:59:42 Suzaku 13: Chofol* 23:59:55 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// Category:Chat_logs/2016